the_mix_and_matchfandomcom-20200215-history
Samus Beta 2.0
Samus Beta (2.0) is a glitch that is one of the characters. (No duh.) Personality She describes herself as an 'Unstable entity with an even glitchy- er texture', possibly referring to the fact her personality kind of melds to the situation she's in, along with her inconsistent appearance. (Original description.) While that is still true, Samus has managed to program a bit of personality into herself. She is now an eternal optimist, who usually remains cheery at all times. Physical Description ''Relationships Family Samus, being a glitch, doesn't really have a family, but technically is the daughter of some game, but she got removed, or as she says, kicked out, from it. Hmm. Must of had some kind of tough relationship... (Original description.) That is still completely true, but Samus has started searching for the game that ended up creating her. Friends Samus's personality kinda tends to make people get confused about if she actually likes them or not... (Original description.) Still true, although Samus has managed to start a friendship with Coco C... ''Start a friendship. Coco is most likely to be found being annoyed by Samus, who'll usually end up saying something about Super Paper Mario, which never ends well. She seems to also have been on quite good terms with Maura Delusory before she left, seeing how she contacts the two from time- to- time. Romance Samus, since she doesn't actually have a real gender, but nonetheless refers to herself as female, has questionable sexuality, and I suppose is bisexual. (Original description.) Samus still hasn't found a way to 'fix' this, an you're probably asking "Why would she need to fix this? Being bisexual is fine!" In which, I agree with you... But that's not the problem. The thing is, she will often get random strong crushes on people she doesn't know, only to be rejected. She acts heartbroken when this happens and then, the next day, she will have no recollection of having the crush. Enemies I dunno what to say... Some people find her really annoying, probably because of the whole inconsistency thing and her eternal optimism. (Original description that somehow doesn't need to be updated.) ''Classic Monster'' She is a glitch. She will get annoyed if anyone accidentally calls her 'a bug' (Usually insectoid game- breaking mistakes in programming.) or 'an error' (Which are barely noticeable, and if they are, usually involve windows popping up and such. These things are usually not sentient.) Abilities Sammy can noclip through certain substances, change textures, is (unfortunately) weak to water for some reason, and she can gamejump. Trivia * Yes, I realize that there's a '2.0' in her name now. That is because she has updated herself in order to get rid of some of the... Bugs in the system... And that seems incredibly pointless to me. Ask her about it, not me. * I made a lot of gaming references on Samus's original profile... * Also, Sammy speaks in L33T 5P34K... Just thought I'd let you know. Gallery Image.jpg|Sammy's original MH appearance.